1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode displays capable of compensating for a threshold voltage of a driving transistor and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display generally have a relatively high response speed and relatively low power consumption.
Organic light emitting displays may include a plurality of pixels, each of which may emit light. The pixels may include a driving transistor and a light emitting element, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and by controlling an amount of current the driving transistor supplied to the OLED, the driving transistor may control a brightness of light emitted from the OLED. However, such an organic light emitting display many not display an image with uniform brightness because a threshold voltage of a driving transistor included in each pixel may vary due to a process deviation. If the driving transistors of each of the pixels included in a display have varying threshold voltages, when data signals corresponding to a same gray scale are supplied to the plurality of pixels, the respective OLEDs associated therewith may emit light of different brightness levels.
To compensate for variations in threshold voltages of driving transistors, it is known to employ pixels including six transistors and one capacitor. However, such additional transistors included in each of the pixels, increase process time and/or decrease yield. In addition, by employing such additional transistors in each of the pixels, overall reliability may decrease as picture quality may decrease due to changing characteristics of each of the six transistors.